Les souris sont aux premières loges
by Wyny
Summary: “Le blond est en train de le torturer. Regarde comme il s’accroche aux poils du tapis!" "Ah, mais je regarde... Je n’en loupe pas une miette, rassure-toi" - Et si pour une fois les souris n'étaient pas les seules à profiter du spectacle ? HPDM implicite


**Disclamer** : après d'âpres discussions à propos du partage des personnages, J.K.R. et moi sommes tombées d'accord : elle garde les deux mâles sexy, je reprends mes petites souris. Quelque part, j'ai l'impression de m'être fait avoir…

**Attention **: Malgré le point de vue étrange, "amour" est ici clairement au masculin et, loin d'être obscène, le rating est tout de même justifié. Agissez en conséquence.

**Note** : Cet OS est parti d'une pensée toute simple : parfois j'aimerais être une petite souris pour me glisser espionner mon couple favori dans son intimité. Et comme d'habitude avec moi, le POV n'est pas courant. Mais contrairement à mes écrits précédents, les choses sont un peu moins sous-entendues. Qu'est-ce que ça donne ? Et bien… deux sorciers… deux souris… une conversation… un OS étrange sous forme de dialogue qui, je dois l'avouer, est légèrement PWP.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Les souris sont aux premières loges**

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Nous avons quand même une belle vie. Dorlotées, au chaud, un repas tous les jours, des grattouilles… Une vie de pacha, quoi.

- Moui…

- Et bien, cache ton enthousiasme !

- Oh, oui, tu as raison, quelle joie ! Une cage, du foin, une roue en plastique et une cabane en carton ridicule : je suis positivement ra-vie !

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu voudrais de plus ?

- De l'action. Qu'il se passe enfin quelque chose dans ma vie. Et, accessoirement, un mâle.

- Un mâle ? Mais pourquoi faire ? Les mâles sont sales et vulgaires.

- … Mieux vaut pour tes chastes petites oreilles que je garde mes pensées pour moi.

- Ne fais pas ta rabat-joie. Dans la vie il faut savoir se contenter de ce que nous avons. Dis-toi que nous sommes chanceuses, comparées à nos malheureuses congénères de la rue. Seules face aux chats de gouttières, obligées de fouiller dans les immondices pour se nourrir, au risque de se faire prendre par une souricière…

- …ou par un bel étalon au sang chaud, en rut, frustré par de longs mois d'abstinence…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Arrête de parler dans tes moustaches, je ne comprends rien.

- Je disais : "tu as bien raison, on est mieux au chaud, loin de la rue, à goûter les joies de l'existence."

- Ah ! Tu vois. Continue à penser comme ça et tu retrouveras le sourire.

- Si tu le dis… Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Toute cette inactivité me fatigue.

- Tu ne veux pas plutôt faire un tour de roue avec moi ?

- Sans façon, merci. Je préfère honorer de ma présence notre modeste cabane.

- Allez, sors donc de là. Ça te fera faire de l'exercice.

- Insinuerais-tu que je m'empâte ?

- Euh… Non, mais… Hé ! Petit maître est rentré !

- Arrête de l'appeler "Petit maître". Il en tient deux comme toi dans la paume de sa main.

- Oui, mais il a toujours l'air d'un garnement avec sa tignasse noire… Oh ! Son ami blond l'a raccompagné jusqu'à la porte. Tu sais, celui qui a de beaux yeux gris ?

- Bouge pas, j'arrive ! … Alors, alors ? Comment ça se passe ?

- Alors quoi ? Ils ont l'air en bons termes, comme d'habitude. Que voudrais-tu qu'il se passe ?

- Encore une fois, tu ne veux pas connaître le fond de ma pensée, crois-moi… Bon, il l'invite à entrer, oui ? Raah ! Ils sont aussi empotés l'un que l'autre ! Regardez-les se dévorer du regard sans oser rien faire. Quand est-ce qu'ils vont se décider à la fin ?

- Pourquoi t'énerves-tu comme ça ? Si son ami n'a pas le temps de rester ce soir, ce n'est pas grave. Il le verra une autre fois.

- Ah, non ! J'en ai marre. Je vais finir par claquer avant qu'ils… Aaaah, ben voilà, c'est mieux !

- Euh… finalement le blond ne part pas ? Petit maître devrait éviter de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied : il va laisser des marques…

- Je crois que là, maintenant, tout de suite, il s'en fout…

- …Ils sont très… enthousiastes aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui ! Enfin ! La passion qu'ils dégagent, wouahou ! C'est excitant. Toute cette tension accumulée pendant des mois à se tourner autour qui se libère soudain. L'adrénaline qui monte, alors que les baisers deviennent fougueux…

- De quoi parles-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je ne comprends pas… Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ôtent leur chemise ? Ils ont trop chaud ?

- Il se passe que ce soir ce jeune blond bientôt en caleçon va enfin faire son affaire à ce petit brun aguicheur. Ce soir le maître passe à la casserole, et ce à même le tapis du salon, sous nos yeux ébahis.

- Arrête! Tu me fais peur. Est-ce que le blond veut faire du mal à Petit maître ?

- T'inquiète. Tout va bien se passer.

- … Ils sont très… nus. Qu'est-ce que le blond fait dans le cou de Petit maître ? Il cherche quelque chose ?

- On peut dire ça.

- Ah ? Et… qu'est-ce qu'il cherche ?

- A le rendre dingue.

- Dingue ? Mais, il faut l'arrêter. Il va lui faire du mal. Regarde ! Ses mains sont déjà à l'œuvre : il lui brutalise le postérieur.

- Non, il le pelote…

- Il le "pelote" ? Qu'est-ce ? Une sorte de torture ? Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? … Hé ! Il lui mord les tétons ! Quel sauvage !

- Ma pauvre. Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré.

- Bien sûr que je suis désespérée ! Ce qu'il se passe est angoissant. Et tu devrais t'inquiéter toi aussi au lieu d'être si nonchalante. Notre maître se fait agresser sous nos yeux et toi tu restes vautrée dans la paille, le museau collé aux barreaux, à regarder cette scène horrible comme si c'était un spectacle des plus divertissants !

- … sans commentaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait à genoux ? On ne voit rien… Je crois… Oh, St Cheddar ! Je crois qu'il suce quelque chose…un bout de Petit maître… C'est dégoutant ! Et Petit maître a l'air de souffrir…

- Mais non, ce genre de choses est très agréable, rassure-toi. Et arrête donc de geindre, c'est fatigant.

- Agréable ? Regarde comme il lui agrippe les cheveux ! Il veut lui faire lâcher prise, mais l'autre se cramponne à ses hanches pour le retenir.

- Tu parles. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un protester aussi mollement.

- Évidemment qu'il ne proteste pas fort : il n'a jamais été agresser de cette manière. Réfléchis un peu. Il ne sait pas comment réagir. Le pauvre. Il a l'air perdu et au bord des larmes. Il va mal !

- Il est plutôt au bord de l'extase, oui.

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter de marmonner, je ne compr… Non ! Il est pris de spasmes. Il convulse ! Il s'écroule !

- Écoute, je pense qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ailles te reposer. Le rating de cette scène n'est pas adapté à ton innocence. Viens, je t'accompagne.

- Non, je…

- Taratata ! Tu es trop stressée. Regarde-toi : tes poils sont hirsutes. Ton petit cœur risque de ne pas supporter la suite.

- Mais, Petit maître…

- Allez. Voilà, allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. Je veille sur le maître. »

_Voilà. Dégagée la sainte-nitouche ! Pas moyen de déguster la scène tranquille avec une souris aussi niaise. "Il convulse !" Non mais n'importe quoi. Quelle prude ! Pas capable de voir qu'il tremble de plaisir… C'est vraiment une souris de salon. Mieux vaut pour elle qu'on ne la lâche pas dans la rue, elle se ferait bouffer toute crue._

_Bon, où en sont mes deux zigotos ? Ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là quand même. J'attends ça depuis trop longtemps. ... Et bien je vois qu'ils ne m'ont pas attendue pour la suite des festivités._ _Une chance qu'ils aient craqué avant d'atteindre la chambre. Ça m'aurait énormément frustrée de ne pas pouvoir guigner. J'espère juste que le tapis est confortable._

_Ah ! J'ai l'impression que le maître a retrouvé toute sa vigueur. Et vu le regard du blond, qui aime visiblement se servir de sa langue, c'est l'heure pour toi de passer à la casserole, joli brun. Oui, voilà, tourne-toi donc sur le ventre, que les choses avancent…_

« Hiiiiiiiiiii ! Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait ?

- Oh non, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis trop inquiète pour Petit maître. Je ne peux pas l'abandonner comme ça.

- N'importe quoi. Enfin, bref. Évite juste de couiner. Ça ne sert à rien et ça m'agace.

- … … …

- … ?

- … Oh, et puis zut ! Tu n'es pas ma mère. Je ne sais pas ce que ce blond pervers fait avec sa langue à cet endroit-là, mais Petit maître souffre, c'est flagrant. Comment peux-tu rester aussi tranquille alors qu'il est visiblement au supplice ?

- Et c'est repartit. Il ne souffre pas.

- Je te dis qu'il a mal.

- Non

- Mais si, observe-le ! Ce qu'il endure est trop fort, il va craquer.

- Et moi je te dis que non.

- Si, bon sang ! Regarde comme il s'accroche aux poils du tapis. Ses articulations en sont blanches !

- Ce n'est pas à cause de la souffrance qu'il s'y accroche, crois-moi…

- Et ses mâchoires serrées, ses dents qui mordent les coussins tombés parterre ? Ce n'est pas la preuve qu'il retient des hurlements de douleur peut-être ?

- Non.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? Il a les traits tirés, les joues rouge brique, son corps est tendu, en sueur, ses yeux perdus… Regarde mieux !

- Ah, mais je regarde, je regarde… Je n'en loupe pas une miette, rassure-toi.

- Il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir de souffrance.

- Pas vraiment.

- Tu te fiches de moi ? Écoute-le gémir ! Le blond est en train de le torturer !

- Ça, je ne dis pas le contraire. Mais crois-le ou non, c'est pour son plus grand bien, hé hé…

- … En fait, tu es une grande malade.

- Non, une grande fan de Drarry.

- Sacrebleu ! Il se relève enfin. Pauvre Petit maître. Il doit avoir la croupe toute endolorie. Ce type est vraiment un fou furieux ! Il avait pourtant l'air si gentil… Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce tube ?

- Du lubrifiant.

- Et pourquoi s'en met-il plein les doigts ?

- Pour le lubrifier.

- Comment… Oh, St Nectaire ! C'est obscène ! Retire tes doigts de là, immonde pervers !

- Il ne peut pas te comprendre, tu sais. Il n'est pas Animaglote. Il doit à peine entendre tes couinements dans son état. Remarque, les petits cris ont l'air de l'exciter…

- Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Il va le tuer à force. Oh ! Et Petit maître qui se cambre pour lui échapper…

- Il les veut plus profond, oui ! Je suis sûr que ce coquin adore ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ?

- Je dis : "Lève les yeux au plafond, mon p'tit. La torture te met dans un drôle d'état.".

- Jamais ! Même si c'est difficile, je regarderai jusqu'au bout. Quand la police viendra, je témoignerai et ce vaurien qui se prétendait son ami ira en prison. Je leur dirai tout ! Surtout qu'il doit avoir d'autres victimes à son actif

- Allons, bon !

- Ce n'est pas son premier coup. Il s'y connaît : il le fait gémir à chaque fois qu'il le touche. Un vrai tortionnaire.

- Ça, c'est clair. C'est un pro. Je dirais même que c'est un spécialiste…

- Un serial killer, oui ! Il va jouer avec son pauvre corps meurtri avant de le poignarder sauvagement et de traîner son cadavre au fond des bois. Je le sais.

- Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de mater la télé quand le maître se passe un film d'horreur, ça ne te réussit pas.

- Enfin ! Il retire ses doigts. L'infâme crapule ! … Mais, pourquoi lui attrape-t-il les hanches ? Pourquoi se penche-t-il comme ça sur lui ? … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi n'entend-on plus rien ? Ils ne bougent plus…

- Shhh, tais-toi. Arrête de sautiller et profite. Recueille-toi. C'est l'instant magique et tant attendu de la pénétration.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, nom d'une ratière ! Petit maître a les traits crispés. Qu'est-ce que ce barbare lui fait ?

- "_Il attend, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde,  
que l'étroit fourreau de chair s'attendrisse,  
avant de porter, de sa hallebarde,  
un coup qui relancera le supplice_"… Je me trouve très lyrique ce soir, ces deux-là m'inspirent. Tu aurais de quoi noter ?

- Alors ça y est, il l'a poignardé ? Quelle horreur !

- Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que j'ai dis, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Où est la dague ? Je ne la vois pas… Il ne l'a quand même pas… hum… derrière ?

- Si, justement !

- Argh ! C'est ignoble !

- Il n'avait pas trop le choix de toute façon. ... Et crois-moi, le maître aime ça.

- Ne dis pas d'idiotie ! Petit maître n'est pas un masochiste ! Il aime la vie. … Oh ! Ils bougent… Mais… mais ce… ce rustre vicieux… il fait des va et vient avec sa lame. Il est en train de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! C'est monstrueux… Je crois que je vais vomir…

- En tout cas il ne se presse pas. J'ai l'impression qu'il veut faire durer le plaisir.

- C'est un sadique !

- Vu la lenteur de son rythme, j'en ai peur. Il est parti pour le besogner toute la nuit à ce train là.

- Alors pourquoi as-tu ce sourire indécent ?

- J'admire l'artiste.

- Que dis-tu ? Tu marmonnes à nouveau !

- J'ai dis : "tu vas rire, j'ai un kyste".

- Tu plaisantes ? Un obsédé est en train de lentement trucider Petit maître sur le tapis et toi tu…tu… Raahh ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

- Mais non…

- Par St Félicien ! Il ne sera pas dit que je serais restée les pattes ballantes. Je m'en vais lui croquer le derrière à ce malotru !

- Ben voyons ! Et comment comptes-tu sortir de cette cage ?

- Tu vas voir ! … _shcroncl, shcroncl, shcroncl_…

- Laisse donc ces barreaux tranquilles ! Ils ne cèderont pas, ils sont en fer, andouille. Et les crissements m'agacent. Laisse-moi profiter du spectacle.

- … Un crime se déroule sous nos yeux, au beau milieu de notre salon et toi tu "profites du spectacle" ! Monstre ! Je te savais immorale, mais là c'est au-delà de la perversité !

- Seuls les connaisseurs peuvent apprécier ce show de toute beauté. … Ah ! Le rythme s'accélère ! Hé hé, le maître n'a plus la force de se tenir à quatre pattes.

- … Ô, Douce Bianca ! Je viens de comprendre…

- Quoi donc ?

- Le blond ne le poignarde pas.

- Et ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !

- C'est bien pire : il frappe de l'intérieur.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore été inventer ?

- Avec sa matraque, là, entre ses jambes. Je la vois maintenant. Il le massacre par derrière.

- Ce n'est pas une matraque, c'est son pénis.

- Appelle ce truc comme tu veux. Vu la taille, c'est dangereux.

- N'importe quoi !

- Mais si, regarde comme il le pilonne, alors qu'il est déjà écroulé au sol ! On dirait qu'il veut le planter dans le tapis. C'est une nouvelle forme de torture. C'est long et vicieux. Atroce !

- Tu es vraiment ignorante, c'est incroyable.

- Aaah ! Il change d'angle pour mieux frapper. Le petit maître est en train d'hurler ! Il va y rester !

- En effet. Le blond a du trouver un point sensible… Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

- Ne souris pas comme ça, sadique ! Il faut aller chercher de l'aide, quelqu'un, vite !

- Sûrement pas ! A mon avis ils ne veulent pas être dérangés. Particulièrement maintenant. Ils sont à deux doigts de venir.

- De venir ? Des renforts arrivent ? Merci Bernard ! Ils vont pouvoir arrêter ce carnage ! Tiens bon, Petit maître !

- Tu le fais exprès, hein ? Ce n'est pas possible d'être naturellement aussi ingénue. … Ah ! Je crois que ça y est, ils ont atteint le point de rupture. Ça a l'air foutrement bon.

- Nooooon ! … Petit maître ! Ce n'est pas possible...

- Quel show, mes aïeux ! Je pense que la carpette s'en souviendra de celle-là. … oh, cesse donc de pleurer, tu es ridicule.

- Ridicule ! Je suis ridicule ? Et bien peut-être que la souris sans cœur que tu es se réjouit d'assister en direct à l'assassinat de son maître, mais pour ma part sa mort est une grande souffrance. Alors laisse-moi le pleurer en paix !

- Évite de parler de choses que tu ne comprends pas. Pour ta gouverne, moi aussi je tiens au maître, même si je ne couine pas constamment après lui. C'est justement pour son bien que je souhaitais que ceci arrive enfin. Et observe un peu ce qu'il se passe là-bas. Vu les soupirs qu'il pousse contre la bouche du blond, il est plutôt en forme pour un cadavre.

- Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs. Je sais que c'est fini. Ce sont des râles d'agonie…

- Mais, vas-tu cesser de dire des âneries ? Toi qui regarde souvent la télé, observe et dis-moi : est-ce qu'ils ont l'air d'un assassin et sa victime ? Est-ce que les meurtriers cajolent et embrassent souvent le corps à qui ils viennent d'ôter la vie ?

- Euh… non, c'est assez rare.

- Est-ce habituel qu'une personne ait un sourire aussi niai aux lèvres après avoir été frappée à mort ?

- Non, c'est vrai…

- Écoute-les. Entend-tu ce qu'ils se disent ? Est-ce que "_Je t'aime"_ est une phrase qu'on entend souvent dans une scène de torture ?

- …

- Bien, je vois que tu commences à saisir.

- Mais alors… Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent de faire ?

- Ils viennent de vivre un instant magique que la plupart des couples partagent régulièrement. C'est une activité très plaisante, que je ne suis malheureusement pas prête d'expérimenter à nouveau.

- … Tu veux dire qu'ils viennent de…

- Oui ?

- Ils ont juste… là, sous nos yeux… ils viennent de…

- Vas-y, dis-le.

- Ils viennent de… copuler ?

- Oui !

- Oh non !

- Oh si…

- Qu'ai-je fais ? Je viens d'espionner Petit maître dans son intimité. Je suis impardonnable. Je suis un être immonde, abject… je… je suis une perverse !

- N'exagérons rien.

- Je suis une raclure. Je ne vaux pas mieux que toi.

- Ben merci !

- Ô, Sylvestre, mange-moi ! Je ne mérite pas de vivre après cette monstruosité.

- Vas-tu arrêter de faire l'imbécile, oui ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal. Il n'y a rien de malsain à regarder deux beaux jeunes hommes se faire du bien.

- Tu crois ?

- Mais oui. D'ailleurs des tas de gens tueraient pour être à ta place.

- Tous des pervers !

- Tss ! Décidément. Les souris sont toujours aux premières loges, mais certaines ne se rendent pas compte de leur chance. »

FIN

* * *

_Alors, chanceuses mes petites souris ?_

_Laquelle préférez-vous : la sainte-nitouche ou la perverse ?_

_Dès fois que certains se posent la question : les "dieux" Bernard et Bianca font référence au dessin animé du même nom. Et Sylvestre à "Titi et Gros Minet". Quant au poème en italique, il est de moi aussi._

_Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici._

_(RAR anonymes : voir le lien dans mon profil.)_


End file.
